


Carnation Crowns

by Sporadic_fics



Series: Crowns [1]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, F/M, I loved this challenge with my entire heart, Roman is some sort of Fae/Elf thing, Smut at the very end, This is technically part 1, summer challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-07 18:51:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19475209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sporadic_fics/pseuds/Sporadic_fics
Summary: This is for a supernatural summer challenge made by @hardcorewwetrashIt is a supernatural AU fic and the sentence in bold is the prompt I chose.Please, if you have tumblr, go check out @hardcorewwetrash as she is amazing and is the creator of this challenge





	Carnation Crowns

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a supernatural summer challenge made by @hardcorewwetrash  
> It is a supernatural AU fic and the sentence in bold is the prompt I chose.  
> Please, if you have tumblr, go check out @hardcorewwetrash as she is amazing and is the creator of this challenge

The forest was flush with trees both tall and small, with so many shades of green it startled the eyes at first. The forest was a frequent visit, the sun shone perfectly across the area and there were always new things to be found. She brought the viewfinder up to her eye to capture a photograph of a red and white toadstool when a streak of colour blurred passed her vision.

She was used to the forest and how the light and shadows would contort and look like creatures, some with sharp claws that she would sometimes think she felt stroke her cheek and some that seemed softer around the edges, she could have sworn that she had seen a few of them blink at her. Other than what the light tricked her to see she saw nothing else out of the ordinary, only plants and animals.

The sun was just starting to fade, the lush green leaves becoming golden and the bark of trees becoming warm and inviting. The crunching of the twigs underfoot made her eyes slide from side to side to make sure the gnarly creatures didn’t take her away. She had been brought up on stories of beings taking her away during the night if she was naughty or out too late and no matter where she went she always kept the stories in the back of her head. 

Something scratched at her leg, it was blunt like a child’s fingernail but something set off an alarm in her head and she sped up her pace. At home, she felt safe but there was something about the forest that filled her with warmth and calm. The forest had days where it would leave her mind at bay, it would be peaceful and she felt safer there in the woods than at home, yet lately, she felt tension when she was there. It was as if everything was on the brink of war.

When she crossed to the path from the greenland area she looked back at it with a longing glance, just wishing she was still in there but she knew when she had to leave so she carried on walking home.

During the night it had rained coating the grass with a thin film of dew so she had put on her hiking boots and heavier jacket before setting off on her travels through the forest again. Despite the previous rain the sun still shone, making it glisten, it was perfect for photographs and she could only imagine the shots she could achieve.  _ Brilliant.  _

As she carried on taking photographs a shiver crept up her spine and she hadn’t even been there half an hour. Darkness fell over her, her chest tightened and she stumbled back as she felt something claw at her calf. Unlike the day before the nails were sharp and she felt blood start trickling down to her shin. She kicked out her leg before she started running. She didn’t turn back when she ran, she wasn’t going to be the woman in the horror film who got killed for looking back or falling over. 

Instead of falling over she ran straight into someone's chest. His arms wrapped around her, the momentum causing her to be spun around. She tried to pull away but she was pulled closer into his chest with one arm shooting out to the side and resting on a tree.

“Please don’t hurt me! I will leave! I won’t-” she was cut off when the taller man shushed her before pulling away with his arms held up in surrender. He dropped down onto his knee inspecting her torn jeans and the blood that was still flowing, a frown appearing on his face. 

“Injured.” He hissed and placed a leaf around the injury, wrapping it with a soft vine, before standing up with his arms extended like he wanted to lift her. “May I?”

She gave a little nod trying to muffle the small laugh when his voice hitched ever so slightly. It sounded like he hadn’t spoken in a while, all deep and husky. He hefted her into his arms as if she weighed nothing and before she could ask about the giant leaf around her calf he bent his head down for his lips to meet her ear.

“You’ll be okay, I won’t hurt you. I’m going to take you to where I live, heal you and then you can go.”

The entire walk to where he lived he talked to her, he told her his name and that he would help her but she could only focus on the camera resting on her torso. It felt heavy and all she could do was try and turn her attention to the tattoo that trailed down his bicep, the intricate details blurred as her eyes started closing. 

She wasn’t entirely asleep, feeling the soft bedding under her after he had placed her there and hearing the water splash in a bowl. She tried, using her entire strength, to open her eyes but she couldn’t. Her eyelids felt heavy and her eyes burned and she was sure that tears ran down her face. 

“You will be okay, I promise. It was just a prank, some of the folks around here enjoy being cunning and giving strangers a little ‘treat’.” His voice went in and out of focus making her feel weirdly seasick. “ May I ask what your name is?”

Her tongue felt thick and she had to open and close her mouth several times before words could be made. “I don’t share my name with strangers, sorry.” He laughed quietly, the noise still distorted.

Pain seared through her leg when Roman applied the water to her wounds, the pain was so bad that her eyes shot open and she tried to pull away from his firm grip. He tried to give soothing noises as he cleaned her and she tried to stifle the little whimpers. The cuts weren’t as bad as she thought, they were actually thin, delicate and not at all deep. It didn’t make sense for the cuts to hurt so much.

Instead of focusing on the wound she looked at him. He was broad with thick muscle, tall judging by the way he curled himself up to assess the damage, tan with a tattoo that went from his chest to his wrist and beautiful dark brown, almost black, hair that was tied back into a large braid with vines and flowers weaving in and out of it. 

“The lavender in the water will help against any infection and when you wake up in the morning you should feel like nothing ever happened. Do you want anything to eat or drink? It could help with how you feel.” Roman grabbed the bowl and emptied it out of the window beside her head before walking to the doorway and looking at her quizzically. 

She shook her head no and looked for every exit she could find. He may be a nice man but she couldn’t trust him. She couldn’t trust anyone but herself. He came back with a sandwich and a glass of water and sat on the stool he had previously been sat on whilst attending her. 

She kept her eyes on him as he ate, not trusting a single action and also very jealous of the water he had. He noticed her looking and shifted the glass towards her with an encouraging smile. When she looked at the water blankly he rolled his eyes, took a drink and made sure the gulp he made was loud enough to hear before pushing the glass towards her again. This time she took it and she savoured it, drinking every last drop. She hadn’t meant to drink it all but she was suddenly parched. “Sorry.”

“It was for you anyway,” he shook his head before showing the three tiny scars along his bicep. “Those damn pixie cuts can drain you and hydration helps a lot.”

“Pixie? You into the whole spiritual and mystical thing?” She raised a brow as she shifted into the corner of the bed trying to not get too comfortable. 

“Something like that.” He liked that there was no judgment in her eyes or voice when she asked so he kept his answer simple and gave her a small smile all the while internally kicking himself because he almost gave away who he was. He was so used to just talking to other beings like himself that it just slipped out.

After giving her another look, making sure that she didn’t seem like she was going to faint he decided it would be best for her to go home. He wouldn’t slip up with anything and she would be safe at home. He carried her to the border of the forest with his shoulders tense and his eyes constantly checking for anything suspicious. He gently placed her down, hands around her waist as she struggled with putting pressure on her injured foot.

“Is your home close?”

She nodded dumbly, not fully with it just yet, before walking away. Her pace was steady and she clutched her camera to her chest and just as she went to walk around the corner she turned back to him and give a grateful smile and a little wave.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roman hadn’t left the forest in a long time, not wanting confrontation with humans, so when he found a lens cap and knew it was hers he had to swallow his anxiety and wander through the town to find her. His first stop was a store full of technology and electrical equipment as the sight of a camera drew his attention. She wasn’t there, in fact it seemed nobody except the cashier was.

His next stops were every shop and cafe he could find and she was nowhere. His heart was racing as the number of people he had accidentally walked into was getting to him. He just wanted to go home and stay to himself but the lens cap that was still in his hand felt important, surely it was extremely important if he had seen one of the caps on almost every camera he had ever seen. He walked up to the nearest person he could see, a man with long brown hair and a guitar slung around his back.

“Excuse me?” Roman cleared his throat, it was times like this that he started to understand just how lonely he was. He shouldn’t have to clear his throat whenever he spoke just to try and make sure his voice actually worked. The man raised a brow at him.

“Yes?”

“I’m looking for someone. I don’t know their name but they dropped this earlier and I thought I should try and find them so I could give it to them.” Roman showed the man the lens cap and he watched as the other man’s eyes widened slightly.

“You will more than likely find her at the small gallery down the road.” Elias turned and nodded his head for Roman to follow him. “Come walk with Elias. I swear she is the only person I see around here with an actual camera. Her photos are really good too.”

They walked in silence, Roman feeling more at ease and his head cleared slightly so he could actually think straight. The walk was nice and Roman could appreciate the small town a little more, there weren’t as many people that he had originally thought and everyone had a smile on their face. 

The gallery was small and he saw her through the window looking at a print and smiling. She was in her element, alone but happy with beautiful views surrounding her as several large prints were on the wall. Elias opened the door, a small little chime making her look up and grin at him. Her grin faltered ever so slightly but then she replaced it with a lazy smile.

“Hey Elias, I see you brought a friend.”

“He was looking for you, you dropped a lens cap. I’ll be going so I can play.” His fingers tapped his guitar gently before he nodded and turned to leave with a teasing grin on his face. “Bye camera queen.”

She giggled as she watched the door shut, she would never get used to the silly nickname he gave her. Roman quickly placed the lens cap on her desk and went to follow Elias out of the door so he could go home but she spoke and he froze in his place. He could swear she was a siren with how she captured his attention so easily, luring him in with her soft voice.

“You didn’t have to bring it back to me, I have others.” She was sat on the stool, her fingers twiddling with the cap. 

“I- I thought it was important.” The statement sounded more like a question, his confusion evident with how he frowned.

“I mean, they protect the lens but I always have spares because I constantly lose them when I am out and about.” She felt ungrateful all of a sudden and gently placed her hand on his forearm. “I really appreciate it though.”

“So you were in the forest taking photographs?” He watched as her eyes lit up and she nodded enthusiastically before latching onto his arm a little tighter and dragging him around the desk to look at her large laptop screen. She tapped away at the mouse and opened up a folder which had a selection of thumbnails showing parts of the forests and she clicked on the first one to make it larger and to show Roman.

Elias wasn’t wrong, she was a good photographer and he watched in awe at the photographs shown to him. She liked her flowers as there were photographs of flowers that were all different colours. The composition and lighting were perfect and he loved how some of the photographs showed rain and moss. There was one flower that appeared in lots of photographs and it was lavender. Without even thinking Roman felt several sprigs of lavender form in his hand, the sprigs twisted and curled to make a loose crown and he placed it on her head.

She paused and looked up to see what was on her head before looking at the dark corner of her screen to see her reflection. Roman was about to get rid of the crown, fear pumping into his heart but a soft smile and blush were on her face and he let the crown stay. She looked good with a crown, very good actually. As if she was made to be a queen.

“How? I didn’t see you bring it into the shop.”

“Oh you know, just some magic.” His voice was light and she let out a little breathless laugh at him. “It suits you.”

“Well thank you, I love it.” She still had a goofy smile on her face and she was sure it wouldn’t leave her for hours.

“No problem at all… How often do you go into the forest?” He leant against her desk taking her in.

“Quite often actually! I just don’t usually go that deep into it. I’m actually surprised I haven’t seen you before.”

“Well, I live quite deep into the forest so no one really sees me.” He paused and thought about her ankle and what the pixies had done. “Maybe you should leave the forest be seeing as you got hurt.”

“What? Why?” She turned to him, anger radiating off of her and he was sure she was about to haul him out of the shop then and there. “A few twigs hurt me and all of a sudden I should stop going somewhere I love?”

“The forest is dangerous.” He would have tried to explain but he knew she wouldn’t believe him.

“ I thought we could have gone on nice walks together Roman, that maybe we could become friends. **I guess I’ll go alone then, without you. Alone. By myself. Like a friendless loser.** ”

“I would like to be friends but the forest is dangerous, incredibly so.”

“It was a few twigs Roman! Besides, you live there. You are being a hypocrite.”

“No, it wasn’t sweetheart. I wasn’t joking about the pixies when I tended to you, they’re nasty little fuckers and the reason I live there is because I almost always have and they are used to me.”

She looked at him, outrage still clear but her shoulders slumped. “I think you should leave Roman. I don’t like being told what to do or bullshit excuses.”

He nodded and went to the door, the cool breeze making him bristle. “I wasn’t trying to tell you what to do, I just don’t want you to get hurt again.”

With that he left, leaving her to her own thoughts as she ripped the crown off of her head and put it to the side. She would be lying if she said she hadn’t thought about creatures during the night but she had told herself that it wasn’t real and that it was her imagination running wild. Nothing like that existed. No ghosts, no pixies, no dragons. Nothing. Because she hadn’t seen them so they couldn’t exist. She itched at her now scarred calf and froze.  _ She hadn’t seen anything weird. Had she? _

Later when she fell into her bed, exhausted by the day, her head spun with questions and scenarios but the scent of lavender from the crown that she rested on her bedside table helped her drift off to a night of deep troublesome sleep. 

Her dreams were taken over by nightmares. Nightmares of faceless creatures dragging her away and then the nightmare shifted so it was Roman being dragged away. He had an elaborate crown of twigs and flowers on and when a wiry arm swiped at the crown everything in the nightmare went black but she was running and could hear Roman say three words: “Don’t look back”

She woke up with a scream, her body upright in bed and she felt something crawl along her neck. It felt wiry, just like she imagined the arm from the nightmare would feel. She curled her legs up to her torso and sobbed. The nightmare felt so real, her heart felt like it could burst out of her chest with how fast it was beating and she felt whatever that had crawled against her neck slip away.  _ All in my head. It is all in my head. _

She laid back in bed, her body curled up so tight that it ached, and forced herself back to sleep. She was in the forest, the sun shining bright and laughing with Roman before darkness wrapped around them. She began running with him following behind, yelling the words from her previous nightmare. She didn’t look back, even when she felt his presence had disappeared. After that, her sleep was filled with darkness.

Several weeks had passed, every night filled with nightmares so twisted she would wake up screaming. The flower crown was still beside her bed, in perfect condition until one morning she woke up to half of it wilted and brown.  _ Help him,  _ a voice whispered in her head. All of a sudden a flash from one of her dreams came to her: it was Roman with his crown and it being knocked off before darkness had engulfed her. She had a bad feeling like Roman was in danger so she leaped up and got dressed, making sure she wore the crown.

The weather was brisk, the wind and snow making it feel like she was being cut by small icy razors on her face. She followed the path she could only just remember and held a large stick in her hand, waving it around her feet to try and hit any possible creatures that tried to hurt her. Her mind still said they were not real but her heart felt heavy with the knowledge that they were real.

The snow was deep and she stumbled through the trees to find Roman’s house. When she did find it, she let out an audible gasp: all the flowers and vines were dead and the trees surrounding his home seemed to be dying. She understood that flowers and plants died during the winter but seeing them dead around his house seemed wrong. She rushed to the door, knocking on it with numb hands.

“Roman! Roman it's me, the camera girl. Are you okay?” She called from outside the door. “Roman, please! I’m worried.”

She got no response and her chest tightened so she tried the handle on the door and pushed it forward. The house was cool but nowhere near as cold as the outside so she closed the door quickly and turned in the dimly lit home to try and find Roman. When she did find him, she almost cried. He was under a heap of blankets, clearly shivering and curled up.

She took her gloves off, shoving them into her pocket, and warmed up her hands before kneeling next to Roman’s shaking figure. She gently stroked away some of his hair from his forehead and his eyes opened wearily.

“Hey big guy, you not feeling so good huh?” A small little groan was his response and he slowly wrapped his cold fingers around hers, the ones that now caressed his cheek. The fire was on and by the looks of it he was using every blanket he had to get warm and he was still freezing to the touch. “You are going to come home with me and we will get you feeling better, okay?” 

She rummaged through his drawers and wardrobe trying to find the warmest clothes he had and trying to not let her heart swell too much after she heard another groan when she had pulled away from him. After throwing his warmest clothes at his curled up body she made sure everything was okay and put out the fire.

She wrapped Roman up in his clothes and boots then wrapped the thickest of the blankets around his shoulders and head before they both headed out of the door. Roman was sluggish, traipsing behind her and holding one of her hands. Every now and then she would stop on the path letting Roman put his head between her shoulders to catch his breath. Somehow on the walk back, his hand dropped from hers and she had gotten quite far ahead of him.

“Wait for me, I’m coming.” It was a small call and she stopped in her tracks.  _ Don’t look back.  _ She swallowed and held out her hand again for him to grip when he caught up to her. When she felt his hand she squeezed it. 

They carried on walking, the snow making them even more tired but she carried on with her warm home in mind. Whenever Roman stumbled he apologised and she just waited for him and carried on. 

His feet landed on concrete, they were both over the very border of the forest and she turned to him, hands feeling shaky, and held out a hand for him.  _ I’ll always look back.  _ He was there, pale, tired and shivering but he was there. She reached for her crown with her free hand after giving the stick to lean on and placed it on his head.

“Looks better on you Roman.”

She then pulled him to her house, they were so close, and she felt him fall to his knees in the snow. She crouched down and helped him back up, his body was so weak and he was heavy so she struggled. She noticed that the crown wilted even more.

“We are so close, just a few more steps Ro and then we are there.” He put his hands on her waist as she walked ahead. “Just one step at a time Ro, you have got this.”

He followed on shaking legs, muttering to himself when he stumbled. She fumbled with her keys to open the door and quickly pushed him in when the door finally opened. Roman moaned when the heat from her house met him. It was a blur for him going to her bedroom. He just went from being stood, being stripped of his winter clothes and boots to being laid down onto her comfy bed, a fluffy duvet being wrapped around him and her dressing gown going on top of that to give some extra warmth.

She ran down the stairs to put his outwear away before getting a bowl and flannel to dab at his face. The warm water seemed to let his body relax, absorbing whatever heat he could get. The crown was back on the bedside table and she stroked his cheek making sure he knew that she was there and wasn’t going anywhere.

He would mumble, his words incoherent and she would hum in response. For the entire day she stayed with him, only leaving to get essentials like water, stroking his cheek. He eventually fell asleep and curled towards her trying to get as much heat as possible. After hours of making sure he was okay, she let the exhaustion settle and fell asleep with her chin resting on Roman’s head.

It was Roman who woke her up, she felt the bed shift and Roman pin her to the bed. His hands, still slightly cold, held her wrists and his mouth curled into a snarl. She looked in shock as his face fell into confusion and he pulled back so he was straddling her. His eyes were wide and he was panting.

“Where am I?” He ran his hands through his hair before rubbing at his cool arms. 

“You are at my house Roman. I went to see you yesterday and you were really ill. I brought you here so I could keep an eye on you and get you warm.” She looked up at him as realisation dawned on him, enjoying the pressure of his legs wrapped around her.

“You came to the forest? Why? It’s dangerous and you could have been hurt.” Roman moved so he could inspect her. He started with her hands and arms, his hands delicately holding them. A satisfied hum left him after he inspected her arms and hands. He then moved onto her face, his fingers went to her jaw to move her head back and forth so he could look properly. Another satisfied hum. His fingers ghosted down her neck and her breathing stuttered for a second, her heartbeat drumming in her ears and her lips slightly parted to suck in small gasps of air. For a second their eyes met and she licked her lips. 

“Your legs and torso-” he tried to move so he could look but she held his hands and pulled him down towards her so she could wrap her arms around him.

“I’m fine. I was so worried about you.” He awkwardly tried to embrace her back. “I had these awful dreams and I saw the crown wilting and I just knew something was wrong.”

He let some of his weight on her, letting her warmth wash over him and nuzzled her neck. “You are sure you are fine?”

She nodded her head and held him a little tighter before curling some of his hair around her fingers making him look at her. “Ro, why couldn’t I look back?”

“What do you mean?”

“I kept having dreams where you kept telling me to not look back.”

“That is a very old memory, I think the pixie scratches must have affected you.” He was confused, he had heard of pixie scratches and cuts affecting people to never to this extent. Perhaps he hadn’t cleaned it as well as he had thought. “They should go soon and I am sorry you had to go through the dreams.”

“It’s okay,” Her thumb stroked his cheekbone and smiled sadly at him. “It must be a bad memory for you.”

He went to nuzzle her neck again, a small sigh leaving him. His body had tensed up slightly so she ran her nails down his arms to try and relax him, it was only when he started to relax that he spoke up. “Yeah, it is. I lost my best friend that day, his name was Dean and I told him not to look back.”

“Was he like you? A-” She paused, fumbling with her words. “Was he a being like you?”

Roman rolled off of her onto his back, a hand on his face as he paled. The words were on the tip of her tongue, to tell him not to elaborate, that it was fine for him to not talk about it but he spoke up. “Yeah, a creature of nature like me. He was a king, also like me. There were three of us, we ruled over the forests and us three held the peace but Dean and I were betrayed by the third: Seth.”

“You are a king?” She turned to him with curious eyes, a look of interest on her face.

“I was yes. When Seth betrayed us both Dean and I lost our crowns, titles, and families.” She wrapped her arms around him and kissed his cheek softly with an apology leaving her lips. “I haven’t seen him since.”

“I can help you look for him, I am sure there are ways we can find him.” 

“Maybe.” His eyes were shut and he was still cold so she pulled the covers over them both to fall back into sleep. This night there were no nightmares, only calm dreams with the sun shining, her hands holding bunches of flowers and a faint reflection in a lake of her wearing a crown.

“Roman, why did they take your crown?” He was filling a glass of water when she had asked him two days later. She was busy twiddling with something in her hands as she asked, her back towards him.

“Seth’s father turned him against me and Dean as he was afraid of the amount of power we had. They told people that we had done wrong when we hadn’t done anything at all.”

“So, you should still be king if they hadn’t have done that?”

“Yes.”

She nodded her head and turned towards him, an intricate crown made of vines and twigs in her hands. She had clearly spent a lot of time on it and had a frown on her face, unsure whether he would like it or not. “Shouldn’t a king wear a crown?”

“I…” His voice trailed off in wonder as she reached up and placed it on his head. It looked good on him, especially with his long hair falling past his shoulders. “I haven’t worn a crown in so long.”

“Well, ever since I met you I have dreamt of you wearing a crown.”

Roman met her eyes and quickly pulled her into a hug, he knew he should have asked but all of a sudden he was overwhelmed by everything. She was so nice letting him stay with her until he was better, with how she would make sure he eat first before she took even one bite of her meal and with how she was just so supportive. He had lived alone for a long time, his only companions were the pixies and other creatures in the forest he lived and even then he kept his distance from them as he was too afraid to catch any affections, scared that he would be ripped away from them just like he was with Dean.

It was the reason why he tried to stay away from her. The pixies meant no harm, they just lived mischievous lives but other creatures could be more dangerous with injury and harm on their minds and their idea of a fun time. He had seen her in the forest before, intrigued with how she would sometimes sit there and close her eyes letting the sun wash over her with a smile on her face. There were several times where he had wanted to go up to her, talk to her about what her eyes would linger on in the forest but then he would take a step back and shake his head: it wasn’t his place to talk to humans.

She hugged him back, giggling when he spun her around, only falling silent when their lips connected. His hands were connected under her ass and he placed her legs onto the floor so he could move his hands to her face pulling her closer to him. Over the past two days, he had felt his strength come back to him, the heat of her house and the abundance of plants helping his strength, so he kissed her as passionately as he could only pulling away so she could press her forehead against his shoulder to let out a few gasps.

She hadn’t noticed it but a crown lay upon her head, this time it was large with white carnations adorning it, but he did and for a second he couldn’t believe his eyes. She wore it with such grace and his heart ached because perhaps in another life she would be sitting on a throne by his side. He blinked for a second, his eyes momentarily catching the lavender crown he had first made on the table where she had been sitting making his. It was full of life now as his health grew stronger. Usually, through the winter months, he would be weak and ill, normally just staying next to his fire but the sudden burst of snow they had got sent his body into some sort of shock. He was a creature of spring, a son of Persephone some would say but he couldn’t cope with the colder months like her and he often wondered whether the underworld was actually warm.

The woman in front of him was a queen, whether he was a king or not. He pressed his lips to her temple, to her cheek, to the bridge of her nose and then to her lips, worshipping her. 

She tilted her head to the side when his lips grazed her neck feeling the crown on her head fall forward ever so slightly so she pulled back and softly raised her hand to meet the delicate petals of the carnation. Her eyes were wide and she moved her hand to brush his lips, her movements so soft he could barely feel them so he chased her fingers pressing against her. 

The atmosphere in the room changed, it wasn’t one of passions- it was softer as if they were realising something for the first time. As if their hearts truly felt like love was for the first time in a long time. 

They explored each other with gentleness, wanting to feel everything they could. When her shirt and bra fell to the floor he fell with them, kissing her breasts and stomach along the way and licking the strip above her waistband before pulling her jeans and panties down. He kissed her thighs, worshipping them, before moving to her clit. One small kiss had her shaking and her hands curled in his hair to pull him closer as she leaned against the counter with her head falling back in bliss. It had been a long time since Roman had been with anybody and he was enjoying this. He enjoyed how she let out little whimpers, rolled her hips towards him and curled her fingers tighter in his hair.

Her body tensed up as he ran his tongue over her clit before suckling it. He would alternate between kissing, sucking and licking her clit, giving no pattern and every time he changed how he worshipped her he could hear her pants getting louder and noticed how her muscles tensed. A loud moan escaped her as she came over his mouth. His beard and lips glistened from her and he rested his forehead against her stomach, his heart racing and his arms wrapped around her thighs.

“Fuck,” she was slightly dazed and had to blink several times. “My room. Let’s go to my room.”

Roman kissed back up her torso until he was stood and then lifted her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist. She pressed her head into his shoulder inhaling his scent and letting her body slump slightly, completely content.

When he laid her on the bed he kissed her face several times before his lips landed on her own. She could taste herself on his lips but she didn’t care, instead, she kissed him harder. He pulled away, a groan of protest falling from her lips, and wrapped his mouth around her right nipple while his hand tweaked her other nipple. She was sensitive now, both nipples hardening and several more whimpers leaving her.

“Ro, please, I need you so bad.” She slapped her hand at her drawer so she could open it and pass him a condom.

“I know my angel, I know.” He trailed down her torso again, biting tenderly at the curve of her stomach before kissing her mound. “You’re so beautiful.”

He was sitting on his knees, rolling the condom on and his eyes kept locking onto her eyes and then her pussy. His finger then entered her slowly, pulling out and then pushing back in at a gentle rhythm before entering another finger. He kept up the pace allowing another finger before pulling out completely, enjoying the mewl she let out.

When he was satisfied with how prepared she was he pushed the head of his cock at her entrance and sucked in a breath at her tightness. Her fingers gripped at the sheets beneath her as he started pumping in and out of her, his arms caging her head and his lips pressing up against her lips swallowing her cries of pleasure. 

Roman tensed, knowing he would cum soon, and went to pull out so he could give her more pleasure before he came but her hand wrapped around the back of his neck, carefully pinning him in place and his dick twitched.

“No, no. I’m so close darling,” her body shuddered when his thumb met her clit and rubbed in small circles. “So, so close.”

His hips rolled into her and he moaned, it was almost animalistic. He hadn’t been with anyone in so long and his hand never gave him anywhere near the satisfaction he got when he was with someone. His arms trembled and gave way so his body fell onto hers driving his cock a little deeper and causing her to let out a yell as she came. He soon came after her.

“Oh fuck.”

Roman pulled himself out of her and walked to the bathroom on shaky legs to rid of the condom, clean himself and then get a cloth for her. He was gentle as he cleaned her, humming softly as she yawned and relaxed even more under him. She was almost asleep when he had finished so he curled up with her, stroking her hair as his mind ran. He didn’t fall asleep straight away as he was in too much awe at the woman next to him.

She was so beautiful and she took his breath away. He hadn’t felt like this for a long time, he had forgotten how this had felt. He had forgotten how soothing another person’s body heat was next to him, how his heart raced when he looked at her and how he was pretty sure that if she asked him anything then he would do it. Even if it was to jump off a cliff, he would just ask which cliff would suit her.

He turned away from her to quickly check his phone and he felt her arms wrapped around his torso. Roman placed his phone back down, curling up and winding his fingers through hers with her steady breathing against his shoulder blades lulling him into sleep.


End file.
